Left 4 Dead:Escape
by Smokin-Aces
Summary: A story that goes through the game, starting on the day of the infection and going through to the end. Will the survivors make it out, or will the perish along with the city?


He stared at the computer screen as he waited for it to boot up, leaning back in the plush office chair as he stretched. Sighing slightly as he rested his chin in his hand as the computer proceeded to take its dear sweet time; the small cramped office that he currently sat in was rather bland. He had no family pictures to put up. No photos of loved ones, the only other living thing in the room was a rather ugly looking potted plant that had already been in the corner of the office next to two chairs. Both of which were currently empty.

The small window behind him allowed a small amount of light to flitter in through the blinds which he had kept closed this early in the morning, when he was hoping to still catch some 'Z's. He listened to the conversations from the other employees and stared at his closed wooden door wishing it were thicker. _You've been wishing for a whole bunch o things, and what do you do to make them happen?_

He snorted and logged into the computer where he would wait another good ten minutes for it to load everything. He reached for the coffee mug that sat next to his keyboard on the left hand side. Picking it up and moving it to his lips as he took a long sip. He stood as he placed the mug down; he was going abso-fucking-lutely no where with his life. He couldn't get a date even if he tried, even less of a chance of him getting a promotion to perhaps get more money to make his life more interesting.

He glanced around the small cramped room once more. Bland off-white walls, dull grey carpet wall to wall, an oversized desk covered in papers and folders. A giant out of date computer trying to log him on, which seemed too much of a issue for it. He checked his watch. 9 AM. The day had just begun and it was already looking like it was going to be the same as it always was. He sat back down in the chair, leaning back as he folded his arms behind his head, keeping his attention on the computer screen.

Why couldn't they spare a couple dollars to get him a computer that didn't crash when he tried to log in? He worked about as well as anyone else at this goddamn company. He moved his arms back to his chest, crossing them as he glared at the computer. He supposed that he could organize the several unknown masses of paperwork on his desk; he eyed them almost considering the thought. _Hey, by the time I'm done sorting them perhaps this piece of shit computer will log me in._

He muttered darkly under his breath as he picked up several sheets of paper, leaning back against his chair he started to browse through them. By the time he had finished sorting through the first pile of papers, file folders and memos he had ran out of garbage and recycling space and was forced to making piles on the ground. He looked down, almost pleased with his work and turned his gaze back to the computer. "Oh come on!"

The computer appeared to have frozen in the process of logging him in. He let out a loud sigh and leaned down under the desk to restart it. Watching as the screen went black momentarily and a loud hum filled the room once more as the computer started up. _It's like trying to start a beater in the winter._

He scooped up the second pile and set to work sorting through it. Why had he let himself get so unorganized? Opening a file folder he hissed as he went to turn a page, withdrawing his hand he frowned down at the thin cut on his finger, shaking his hand and watching the very few and small droplets of blood hit the carpet. He dropped the file folder atop of the pile and turned to the computer, the log on screen had appeared and he typed in his name. Followed by his password and scrolled the mouse curser lazily towards the sign in button and clicked it.

Picking up the third and largest pile but thankfully the last one as he started to sort through it. Gaining two more paper cuts as he dropped half of the pile onto the floor, placing a handful of sheets onto the rather small pile on his desk he continued to sort through the papers. Picking sticky notes off some of the notes, shaking a particularly tough one off of his hand as he dropped it to the ground followed by four more.

Pleased with his progress so far he looked to the screen, leaning back as the welcome message popped up onto the screen. He sighed a bit and waited for the automated message that sounded in the cheery female voice "Welcome Back Louis!"


End file.
